


The Fire It Ignites

by Laika_the_husband (Laika_the_wife)



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: BDSM, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Caning, Chair Bondage, Dom/sub, Dungeon, Edgeplay, Face Slapping, Group Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Needles, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Work, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Surprises, Threesome - M/M/M, Title from a Hozier Song, Top Even Bech Næsheim, Top Isak Valtersen, Watching, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laika_the_wife/pseuds/Laika_the_husband
Summary: A shout-out to Hozier, our overflowing fountain of fic titles! Woo!In this story of obscenities and deprivation Eva has bought her husband a very special birthday gift: a session in the dungeon of Isak and Even, Oslo's hottest dom couple.Aka. here, have some feasible plot so I can have Evak dom the shit out of Jonas (not literally, this time at least) while being soft and gentle with each other.





	1. Chapter 1

Jonas shifts, nervous. It is his birthday, and Eva still refused to tell him what exactly his grand surprise was going to be.

“You’ll see”, she just said with a wink and a smirk. She was remarkably good at keeping this particular secret. Jonas noticed her squirm and sizzle, almost unable to keep herself from spilling the details too soon, but she prevailed. And shoved Jonas in a cab and gave the driver an address and an envelope to be given to Jonas when they reach the location.

Eva should know Jonas doesn’t really love surprises. He doesn’t mind them, like, if it’s something like Eva answering the door only in some skimpy lingerie when he comes home, or a nice bowl of spaghetti after a long day out supervising the neighborhood kids soccer practice, but this, this sort of grand gesture is just making him nervous. Like, what if he doesn’t like it? After Eva going through all this trouble?

He tried to tell Eva that, but she just said that she wasn’t worried of him not liking it. And that if he doesn’t like it, he can come home and she will be there to make it up for him. Jonas likes the sound of that. After all, he is the birthday boy.

The cab pulls over and the driver hands him the envelope. Eva paid for the ride already, all he has to do is step outside and read the letter. So, he unbuckles the seat belt, steps outside and rips the envelope open.

_Hello, sweetie!_

_If you decide to enter the red door, you will find your present there. I wish I could keep it as a surprise, but this is a decision you must make informed or it’s guaranteed to end badly. So, here it is: this is Isak and Even’s “office”._

_Yes, honey, you read right. I have talked about this with them, as well, and they are on board. I am paying them in full, too - if they want to get you something for your birthday, that’s their problem, not mine._

_If you don’t want to do this, just come back home and this will never be mentioned ever again by any of us. I think it’s worth the chance, really. You have been wanting to try this for a long time, they know you and you know them, you trust each other and I think it’s time to bring your bromance with Issy to the next level._

_I love you. So do they._

_Have fun!_  
_Eva_

Jonas reads the letter again, slower, just to make sure he understood what it said. But it is the same letter he read the first time, word for word. Eva has bought him a session with Isak and Even, the hottest dom duo in town. She is right, he has been talking about this for ages, about the idea of submitting to another man, first half jokingly and then, thanks to Eva’s encouragement, more seriously. They had even watched some porn together, about two guys in a dungeon, more than once. Jonas isn’t sure how Eva can be so cool with this, considering their history together, but maybe she has just accepted to trust them. That no matter what, they would end up together again. Maybe Eva is counting on it that if Jonas now decides to disappear into the world of dungeons, chains and leather, he will eventually crawl back to her.

Well. That is more than likely to happen. Not the disappearing part, but the crawling back bit. He’s getting quite good at it, too.

Hokay. Is this going to happen? Well. He might as well go and say hi, right? Or is this some setup where if he enters the room a bag will just be pulled over his head and he’s going to get chained up to some contraption and dominated like there’s no tomorrow?

The twitch in his pants that thought provokes helps a lot with making up his mind. Besides, he really wants to see Isak in uniform. He walks to the red door, opens it and steps inside.


	2. Chapter 2

The place doesn’t look like Jonas expected it to. It has a small, well lit corridor, with a door in the other end. He walks to it and knocks.

“Enter.” It’s Isak’s voice. But it doesn’t sound like him, not really, there is this certain tone in his voice now. Command. It makes Jonas’ skin tingle. He swallows, hard, and opens the door.

Isak looks absolutely amazing. So does Even. Isak is sitting on a sturdy looking wooden chair, resting his ankle on his knee, and the tip of his riding crop on his thigh. Or, the bit of his thigh that is visible above his thigh high boots. They are ridiculous boots that Isak still manages to pull off perfectly, the platform and the heel and the shiny black vinyl. The whole package. His..those are not shorts, more like a speedo, it’s matte black and tight. Nice contrast to the shine of the vinyl and Isak’s smooth fair thighs. Isak’s abs look really nice too, and the waist length leather jacket is almost adorable but the way Isak carries himself makes all the difference. Every bit of him is full of authority, from the tip of his platform boots to the leather cap on his curls.

Jonas has no idea how long he has just stared at Isak. But then Even shifts, and the movement catches his eye. Holy fuck, he looks incredible too. Those black ripped jeans that are so skinny they look painted on. The studded belt, the biker boots, and that..contraption. A black leather harness criss crosses over Even’s chest, connected with round silver coloured metal rings. He looks so hot. And stern. He is standing right behind the chair, his hand on Isak’s shoulder.

“Wow.”

Isak grins. Jonas didn’t notice it through the mask, but now he can tell, Isak is relieved. He looks at Even, pressing the end of the crop lightly on Even’s collar bone.

“He likes us, babe.”

Even nods.

“Do we like him?”

Isak tilts his head and looks at Jonas, pouting his lips a bit. Jonas feels a warm rush of embarrassment under that gaze. And another rush of relief when Isak nods.

“Yes. He’s..adequate.”

Oh, fuck. Ffffuck.

“How do we. Uh. What do we. How does this work?”

Isak snaps the crop on the side of his boot. The sound makes Jonas jump. And his dick jumps, too. This should feel weirder than it’s feeling, shouldn’t this? That’s literally his best friend sitting in front of him. And at the same time, that’s not.

“First we have a little chat. About what you want to do, what you wish to experience. We are both here to service you. We are professionals, and no desire is foreign or too much for us.”

“There are also a couple of safety measures to go through”, Even continues. “Such as safewords, limitations of mobility, if you’re currently in any pain, that kind of stuff.”

Jonas nods. This is all just so much. But he can take it. He is ready.

“Is there some form? Or protocol? Please?”

“Of course.” Isak catches on immediately. He stands up and Jonas notices that in those boots Isak is exactly as tall as Even. That’s hot. They look so good together. Jonas can feel his knees buckle, and he knows he’s staring at them with his mouth open.

This is wrong. He has a wife. He’s married to his soulmate, and he is standing here in front of his best friend and his best friend’s husband, and he can’t wait to let them go to town with him. But Eva knows this is happening. Eva made this happen.  _ Have fun. _

Isak swings his crop and points at the group of chairs Jonas completely missed when he entered the room. There are three of them, and a coffee table between them, and Jonas is happy for the chance to sit down for a moment. Isak and Even sit down on the other side of the table. Isak snaps the crop on a small stack of paper on the table, making Jonas - and his dick - jump again. Isak pushes the paper closer.

“Please fill out these forms. We can do it verbally, or you can write it down if you’re more comfortable with that.”

“Heh. I think ‘comfortable’ is not on the table right now.”

Isak grins.

“I sure should hope so.”

Even hands over a pen. Jonas takes it.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s almost weird, sitting here and filling out a form like it’s some sort of an official document. It sure looks like one, with boxes to tick and blank spaces to fill additional information in. But the questions are everything but your everyday bureaucracy.

Two sections, in two columns, for every question. First column is to tick either yes or no, has he tried this activity before. The second column, the more interesting one, lets him determine if he doesn’t want it to happen, if he’s curious about it, if he knows he likes it and if he definitely wants it to happen today.

“If there is a term you’re not familiar with, you can just ask. Some of them are rather scene specific.” Isak is stroking Even’s thigh with his crop as he speaks. Jonas nods, absentmindedly. He is focused on the form now, on the words that make something inside him tingle and prickle. Words like  _ collars _ or  _ flogging _ or  _ servitude _ and even some more mundane ones that now carry a special meaning.  _ Shaving. Hairbrushes. _

Jonas is so fucking turned on he can’t really comprehend it. And he’s simply filling out a form. He shifts on his seat, trying to make room for his dick, that’s hard and tight, struggling to break free from his underwear. He wants to hurry to get to the end of the form, but he doesn’t want to miss anything important. Some ticks make him blush. It is weird, no matter the circumstance, to tell your best bro you would very much like to try anal with him or his husband. As the recipient.

When Jonas is done he hands the papers over to Isak and Even. He watches them read through the forms, trying to stay calm. He takes the opportunity to examine Isak and Even in their gear, at the contrast of skin and vinyl on Isak’s thighs, at the delicious bite of leather and steel on Even’s chest.

“You have ticked quite a few boxes on the  _ Do it _ column, it seems”, Isak says calmly. He sounds friendly, and open minded, and professional. It helps a lot.

“Yes”, Jonas manages to say. “I’m. I’ve been thinking about this for a while. Not with you two but. In general.”

“It’s perfectly fine. It simply means we won’t have as much time for anything else. This time.”

Jonas blushes at the thought of returning here. He probably can’t afford it, this dungeon is expensive to visit.

“I need to ask a couple of questions more, since there are two of us. Which one would you like to have oral or anal sex with? Me or my partner?”

Jonas swallows. This is a choice he never believed he would be making.

“Anal, you. Oral --” Jonas looks at Even and nods. “Him.”

They both smile and nod.

“I am usually in charge of everything during sessions. Is that alright, or would you prefer my partner take the reign?”

“Or is there any other group dynamic you would like to experiment with?” Even adds. Jonas remembers a box he has ticked on the  _ Curious _ column.

“Is it possible to. Uhm. Create a scene -- that’s the correct term, right? -- where I am his --” Jonas nods at Isak. He doesn’t want to use his name now, it would be too weird. “-- slave and he makes me service you as well?”

There is deeply satisfying warmth in Isak’s smile.

“Of course. That sounds like a lot of fun.”

“And that’s what this is supposed to be”, Even adds again. “Fun. For all of us. Do you know how a safeword and colours work?”

“Uhh. If it gets too intense I scream ‘pineapple’ or something?”

They laugh. Amused, no ridicule.

“Almost. Based on the form this time we won’t need to worry about you passing out or going too deep into a trance, but we will monitor you and your well being nonetheless. We will also stop if you use your safeword or give the colour red. Red means stop. Full stop. We take you down from the rig, untie the ropes, unclamp your nipples, the scene itself will be over.”

Jonas nods. Okay. Red means stop.

“I suppose green means go?”

“Yes. If we ask you and you say green, we keep going. Please don’t call green out of your own initiative. But yellow means that we should give you a moment to decide if you like what’s happening or not, that you can call at any time.”

“It can get intense”, Isak states. “And we are here for you. Remember that, at all times. We are doing this for you, and your pleasure.”

“Do you wish to have a safeword? That allows you to ask us to stop, but we won’t. No matter how much you beg and pray, we won’t stop.”

Jonas nods before he really thinks about it. And after thinking about it, he nods again. Yes. He wants a safeword. He wants to beg.

“Yes. Please.”

“We like to use ‘safeword’ as the safeword. It’s easy to remember. Still, if you seem to be genuinely upset or in distress, we will check on you before continuing.”

Jonas nods again. He agrees. He trusts Isak and Even, they are the professionals here. Jonas shifts again, all this talk is both tedious and exciting. The mere presence of concepts like safewords means that it is going to be intense.

They agree on the details of the scene rather easily. Jonas belongs to Isak, who then forces him to serve his friend, Even, as he sees fit. And no matter how much Jonas tries to refuse, it won’t work, and he will be beaten to submission if need be. He can’t wait to get punished by his stern master.

“The dressing room is the first door on your left. You can leave your clothes and possessions there. When you are ready, give the door a knock and I’ll come retrieve you.”

Jonas steps through the door Isak is pointing at with his crop. He enters the first door on the left and practically tears his clothes off. He sighs, relieved, when his dick can finally bounce up like it’s been wanting to do for so long. All hesitation has melted away, he’s so ready to just start, he steps to the door and knocks. He’s ready.


	4. Chapter 4

Isak opens the door. He has slipped the crop under his arm and is now holding something else in his hands. Jonas stares at it, and he is suddenly breathing heavier. It’s a collar. Black leather with black padding. It’s wide, like three fingers wide, it looks uncomfortable in a way that’s really exciting. Isak clears his throat and makes Jonas look at him.

“Kneel.”

Fuck. Holy fuck. Jonas swallows, hard. Isak snaps his heel sharply on the floor, it makes a sudden and loud sound that makes Jonas jump.

“Kneel!”

Jonas glances at the crop and swallows again. But Isak’s hands are full now. No crop for him, not yet. So, he kneels on the floor in front of Isak. His face is directly in front of Isak’s crotch, but he has no time to ponder on that. Isak is putting the collar on him. Tight. Not tight enough to stop Jonas from breathing, but tight enough to make him really notice it.

It feels really good.

He is panting. Like a dog. He’s on his knees on the floor, with a collar around his neck, panting like a dog. The humiliation stings on his skin, so, so pleasurably. When Isak reaches down to clip a leash on the D-ring Jonas gasps quietly. As Isak tugs at the leash he gasps again.

“Come.”

Isak starts walking, without waiting for Jonas to get up on his feet. He keeps the leash tight, forcing Jonas to follow. He does, stumbling, it’s like a combo of crawling and break dancing, and he knows he must look ridiculous. He feels it, how his humanity is being stripped off. It sheds on the floor in his trail.

This is fucking incredible.

“You will address me as master, and all I accept from you is a ‘yes’. Do you understand me?”

Jonas doesn’t say anything. And as he hoped, Isak snaps the side of his boot with the crop.

“I do not ask twice.”

“Yes.”

“Are you slow or just stupid?”

Jonas swallows again. He notices he’s opted for staying on his hands and knees.

“Yes, master.”

“Good boy.” Isak’s voice, the appraisal, makes Jonas feel warm. But he liked something else more. Isak is here for him.

“I’m not.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m not good. I’m everything but good.”

Isak stops. He turns to face Jonas and slips the tip of the crop under his chin, raising it. Jonas looks up at him, pleading. Isak smiles, briefly, then nods.

“But of course. Now, move your ass you little piece of shit, you’re embarrassing me in front of my guest.”

The way Isak is now hissing at Jonas makes his dick twitch. Oh, fuck. Jonas has no idea what this is, or what this makes him, he only knows he likes this. Isak starts walking again, towards the end of the corridor, and Jonas follows him on his hands and knees, his head bowed.

“Yes, master.”

It’s obvious Isak is great at what he does, Jonas thinks, glancing at the crop Isak is swinging in his hand, casually. The mere presence of the thing, the anticipation of a future hit, is something Jonas didn’t know he would like to savour, but now that it is given to him, the expectation, he sure likes it. He can’t wait to feel the bite of that thing on his flesh, but that’s exactly what he is being made to do. Wait. He hasn’t earned it yet.

How twisted do you have to be in order to wish to earn a beating? But that’s the magic of this. The magic of the circumstances Isak and Even have managed to create. In here, inside these walls, wanting for something like this -  _ wanting _ like this - is perfectly acceptable. It is safe.

They reach the door. Isak takes the keys from his belt and unlocks it. Then he lowers his hand and pushes his long fingers into Jonas’ hair. He grabs it and tugs, hard.

“Listen to me, bitch. You will address my guest as Sir. You will obey him like you obey me. And if you dare even think about acting up in front of him, I will make you sorry for the day you crawled out of your mother’s cunt. Okay?”

Isak pulls harder. Harder. He forces Jonas to lift his hands from the floor and push his body upward. He is panting. Isak makes sure to look him in the eye first, and then down at the dick he has revealed, then at Jonas again, his upper lip raised.

“Disgusting”, Isak spits, lets go so suddenly Jonas collapses on the floor and grabs the handle. Jonas is shaking. He is waiting.


	5. Chapter 5

Isak opens the door to the dimly lit room. Even is already in there, waiting for them. Isak walks Jonas to Even and kisses his cheeks.

“Hey babe”, Even greets Isak. He looks down at Jonas. “What’s that?”

“My new toy. Useless piece of shit if you ask me.” Isak’s cold tone and harsh words feel so warm, Jonas almost can’t handle it. But he can. He must. Isak nudges at him with the side of his leg. “Greet my guest, asshole. How rude can you get?”

Jonas is shaking. His knees are starting to ache, as are his palms. He is loving it.

“Hello Sir”, Jonas mumbles. Isak snaps the whip on his boot again. Jonas is so disappointed.

“What the fuck? ‘Hello, Sir’?” Isak is mocking Jonas’ tone. He grabs Jonas’ hair and yanks his head forward, pressing it on Even’s groin. “Make him feel fucking welcome, stupid bitch.”

Jonas is so close to Even he can smell every little detail. He can feel Even’s semi under his face. He can smell the musk through the black denim and his mouth is watering. He isn’t sure what he’s supposed to do, but he cracks his lips a bit and kind of rubs his face on Even for a bit. That seems to satisfy his Master, who lets go of his hair.

“I’m so sorry for his behaviour”, Isak sighs. Even chuckles and lowers his hand in Jonas’ hair. It’s so big and heavy, and it’s giving him a little stroke.

“Not too bad if you ask me. Could use a bit more training, that’s all.”

“He’s a fucking embarrassment.”

Even lets go of Jonas. Is that a sign to pull back? Maybe? Before Jonas can make up his mind Isak makes a frustrated groan.

“Yes, yes, you love his junk. Intrusive, much?”

Jonas sits back on his heels and keeps his eyes down. Shame is burning on his cheeks. Isak raises his foot and leans it on Jonas’ shoulder. The heel is digging into his shoulder blade.

“Well? Do you love his junk?”

“No, Master.”

Isak presses harder. Jonas really hopes the heel will leave a bruise. He’s going to be in so much trouble, and he can’t wait.

“What did you say?”

“No, Master!”

Isak rolls his eyes at Even and shoves with his foot so hard Jonas almost topples over. Jonas wishes Isak would have kicked him properly. Maybe next time? His head is spinning, he’s so turned on and his mind is filled with flickering, altering images of various acts of violence. He is panting.

“Just give me a minute, okay?” Isak asks Even, who agrees. Isak turns to Jonas and finally, fucking finally adjusts his hold on the crop’s handle. Jonas makes a tiny, excited sound. Maybe a moan of some sorts, he can’t tell for sure. A whimper?

The way the crop whoops through the air before hitting him is almost as good as the actual blow Jonas gets on his ass. It doesn’t even hurt at first, it’s just skin and flesh pressing down, but a fraction of a second later it stings. Hot. Hard.

“Holy fuck!” Jonas gasps, his hands giving in under him. His elbows press on the floor, his ass is higher up in the air now and Isak takes notice on that. He strikes again, on the other cheek, and Jonas yelps and jumps. It’s so much. It’s so intense. The burn is so focused, it’s nothing like he has ever experienced. He has spanked himself a couple of times but not like this. Not even close.

Isak strikes one more time, and then pushes with his foot to turn Jonas on his side. Jonas looks up at him, along the vinyl boot clad leg that seems to go on forever, across his beautiful body, and stops at the tip of his chin. At his lips, that have formed a tight line.

“Tell me, bitch.” Isak is speaking slowly and articulating clearly, putting emphasis on every word. “Do you like his junk?”

Isak taps on his own collar bone with the tip of the crop. The movement makes Jonas jump a bit. He nods.

“Yes, yes I do Master. I love his junk.”

“Then show it.”

Jonas glances at Even quickly. He knows what is expected of him. But is he ready for it? Has he had enough?

“Well?” Isak clicks his tongue impatiently. Jonas can feel his ass burning from the crop strikes. He is panting, and squirming, and hard as a fucking rock.

“Yes, Master.”


	6. Chapter 6

Jonas crawls on his hands and knees in front of Even. His knees are still hurting, but that is now dulled by the sweet burn on his ass. He keeps his eyes on the floor. He hasn’t been ordered to, but somehow it feels..appropriate.

As Jonas reaches up for Even’s button Isak strikes him with the crop. Right on his hot burning butt cheek. He yelps again, and this time he knows what he did wrong. He is a quick learner.

“Have you fucking heard of consent, bitch?” Isak hisses. “Ask for permission. Nicely.”

Jonas nods. Isak strikes him again. The sting is so strong, it travels through his flesh directly into his dick and makes it throb. He loves this, not knowing when the next strike might happen, and the release of the tension when it finally comes.

“I can’t hear you.”

“Yes, master!” Jonas is panting. His head is spinning. This is all he wished it would be and then some. “Sir? May I take your dick out, sir? I would love to show you how much I love your junk. Sir.”

Isak laughs.

“Seriously, can you believe him?”

“Pathetic”, Even agrees. He reaches down and grabs Jonas’ chin with his long fingers, turning his face upward. “He does have a pretty mouth, though.”

Isak comes to take a look. He doesn’t seem impressed.

“I’ve seen prettier.”

Even turns to look at Isak, still holding Jonas’ face firmly. He smiles. Isak smiles back.

“Like in the mirror?” Even hums. Isak makes a chirping little giggling sound and kisses Even. They look so perfect together, Jonas has always thought so. He watches the kiss, embracing the jealousy it evokes in him. He’s jealous of his master, and he’s jealous he doesn’t get kisses like that, and he’s jealous of the attention not paid to him. It feels warm in a tingly way.

Finally the kiss ends and Even turns his eyes down on him.

“Please, sir?” Jonas squeaks. Even nods.

“Do your best.”

Isak barks a short laugh.

“That ain’t much.”

Jonas blushes in shame. He has never sucked dick! He is going to be bad at it, for sure, and it’s not his fault, and still it feels like it is, and in a twisted, perverted way Jonas really likes that.

“I can’t look at this travesty, I’ll go set up the gear.”

Isak walks away, but stays in the room. Jonas has no idea what Isak’s doing, because he’s so busy with having no idea what he’s doing himself. He grabs the button again, and pops it open. He pulls the zipper down. He notices he was right to ask for Isak to do his ass.

“Holy fuck”, Jonas gasps quietly. He just felt this dick through the jeans, but now that he takes it out it’s almost like it..unfolds. It’s. It’s incredible. It’s towering right in front of Jonas’ face, and it seems to go on forever.

Even slaps his cheek with his fingers. Lightly, not to strike or to hurt, but to humiliate. Shame burns on Jonas’ cheek as hard as the sting of the crop.

“Open up.”

Jonas opens his mouth. He has to raise his hands off the floor to reach the tip, and his knees aren’t liking that at all. He doesn’t care. He doesn’t want to care, and the ability to ignore it feels powerful. It feels hot.

Not as hot as the tip of Even’s dick. Jonas touches it with his tongue, and now he knows why Isak left them alone. He wants to let Jonas be timid. To give him time to get acquainted. Jonas really appreciates it, and he appreciates this dick. He closes his eyes for a bit, to really focus on the way it tastes and feels on his tongue. It’s not bad. Not bad at all.

It takes Jonas a while, but he is finally bold enough to open his mouth more. He is careful with his teeth and opens his mouth as far as he can, but still it’s a bit of a struggle to get Even’s tip inside his mouth. Even sighs softly when he manages to get him in. Pleasure rushes over Jonas. He’s on the floor on his knees, his mouth full of dick. It’s so absurd. It’s so hot.

Even grabs his head on both sides. His long fingers get entwined with Jonas’ hair and then he squeezes. The pull makes Jonas’ eyes water.

“I am going to fuck your pretty mouth now. Open wide and mind your teeth.”

Jonas’ eyes snap open. They are wide and wild, looking up at Even. Yes, they scream, oh fuck please, yes. He feels Even slide deeper into his mouth. Fill him up. Stuff him. Jonas can barely breathe through his heat alone, and now this? Oh fuck, he might pass out. He can’t pass out with a dick in his mouth, that would be ridiculous -- he gags. Even hits the back of his mouth and makes him gag, and Even is not impressed with that at all.

“Really?”

Jonas winces. He turns his chin up a bit, making his mouth longer, and pushes his face forward. He lets Even hit the back again, and this time he doesn’t gag. Barely. He’s shaking a bit, he knows he can’t do this and that makes him angry.

Even gives his temple a little stroke with his thumb. Then he pulls back and pushes in again, stopping just before making Jonas gag. Jonas is so grateful he melts into a puddle on the floor. Or would melt, if he wasn’t this busy with a dick in his mouth. He tries to suck it at first but that doesn’t really work, and Even doesn’t seem to mind. He just moves his hips in a slow, steady rhythm, filling Jonas’ mouth with his huge hard dick over and over again.

Jonas can barely breathe. He can feel the skin around his mouth get wet, probably with snot and spit, he is filthy and disgusting and worthless. He is nothing but a hole now, that’s how it feels, his mouth is an orifice for Even’s dick to penetrate and everything else in him is just that hole’s edges. Useless. Unnecessary.

Even goes harder. And then a bit harder. Jonas doesn’t know his own name anymore, he’s not sure if he has a name, he’s all hole and emptiness and fullness altering. He’s a plaything. A sex toy. His jaw is killing him but he’s working through the pain, his face now wet with tears and sweat too.

When Even pulls his dick out of Jonas’ mouth it makes a loud, wet, smacking sound. He lets go of Jonas’ hair and Jonas falls on the floor on his stomach, finally giving his knees a rest. He is gasping. He is empty. He wants more.


	7. Chapter 7

Jonas is still flat on his belly on the floor when Isak returns. Jonas can see Isak’s platform boots stop right in front of his face. He doesn’t dare look up.

Even sighs softly. Jonas can hear a sound he’s rather familiar with. A hand sliding along a dick.

“He made you all sloppy and wet. How bad head did he give you?”

“Abysmal. He gagged.”

The sliding motions stop. Jonas is holding his breath. Pressing his body tighter against the floor.

“He. Gagged?” Isak’s voice is oozing with contempt. Jonas yelps as he feels the heel dig into his back, just below the shoulder blade. Isak shoves him on his back. Jonas looks up and sees the green eyes are flashing with fire. “I let you taste my guest’s dick and you appreciate it that little?”

Isak places his foot on Jonas’ chest. Jonas is gasping. He is so fucking hard it’s almost painful. This is incredible.

“I’m sorry, Master!” Jonas cries out. “I didn’t mean to!”

“I didn’t mean to”, Isak mimics Jonas, mocking his tone. He turns his foot so the heel is now digging into Jonas’ sternum. Fuck. “You’re going to pay for this.”

Oh yes. Ohhhh yes, yes, yes. Jonas is shaking.

“Yes, Master. I’m sorry, Master.”

“Oh, you will be.”

Isak steps back and snaps the crop at the side of his boot.

“Heel.”

Jonas jumps on his hands and knees. It hurts, but he doesn’t care. Punishment is supposed to hurt, and he can handle it. Jonas follows Isak, exactly beside his heel, as Isak leaves the room. They enter a room next to it. Jonas keeps his eyes on the floor to keep the surprise intact.

He follows the boots to a chair. Isak turns and sits down. Jonas sits on his heels, still keeping his eyes down. He’s panting again. Filled with anticipation. Isak taps on his own knee, Jonas turns to look at it. Isak taps again.

“Don’t make me ask twice, bitch.”

Oh. Ohhhh. Jonas remembers a certain box he ticked earlier. His mouth dries up. He keeps his eyes down. He’s almost scared to touch Isak, but he has to. He has an obligation to, and that’s better than a permission. Jonas crawls slowly over Isak’s lap, draping his body across it. Isak adjusts the position of his legs a bit, and soon enough Jonas is over his knee, ass high up in the air. He jumps a bit when he feels Isak’s palm brush over his ass cheek.

“I fucking can’t believe I have to do this. But you leave me no other choice, you disrespectful cunt.” Isak raises his hand and slaps it down. The sound is the best part, until Isak pulls his palm back and the pain really stings. Jonas cries out. Like a fucking baby.

“Cry all you want. That will not get you out of this.”

Isak slaps him again, harder this time. Sharper. His thigh is digging into Jonas’ hip bones deliciously. Jonas has to support his body with his hands on the floor. His arms are shaking. Every slap hurts more than the previous ones. His ass is glowing red and hot. He is whimpering, but he’s not screaming or crying anymore. He is just enduring. Taking it.

It feels really fucking good to just take it. He is in pain but his dick is still rock hard. Tight and taut. He tries to slip a little grind, just the tip, brush it against the vinyl covering Isak’s thigh, but he gets caught.

“What the fuck are you doing with that filthy thing?”

Isak stops spanking him. Jonas keeps his head down. He is gasping for air, his head thick with his desire and need.

“I’m sorry Master!”

“I’m fucking tired of you being sorry instead of being better. Get up.”

Jonas can’t. He doesn’t know how to move his body so he could get up.

“For fuck’s sake”, Isak spits. He shoves Jonas off his knee, on the floor. Jonas curls up on his side, trying to get his head wrapped around all this. Isak just spanked him. Over his knee. That’s just so twisted.

“Yellow”, Jonas whispers. Barely. He’s surpised Isak can hear him, but he can.

“Take your time”, Isak says, calmly. “You’re doing really well.”

Isak just sits there. He simply is there, and to Jonas it feels like he is there for him. Keeping him safe. Jonas closes his eyes, takes deep breaths. His ass is burning. His dick is getting desperate. Jonas reaches out and grabs Isak’s heel. Isak lets him do that. He is there for Jonas, for him. All of this is for him.

Jonas unfolds himself on his back. The floor feels cool against his red ass. His dick is poking at his belly. It hasn’t done that in years.

“Green”, Jonas whispers. Isak turns to look at him.

“You want to adjust the mood? Our roles?”

Jonas shakes his head. No.

“It’s perfect. You’re perfect.”

Isak’s lips curve into a smile. Then the smile disappears, making way for a tight line. Isak stands up and steps away from the chair.

“Sit.” Isak snaps at the chair with his whip. Jonas crawls up and sits down, directly on his burning flesh. Fuck, that’s nice. That’s so nice. Jonas looks up at Isak, lips cracked, and sees a small table Isak has stepped to. He doesn’t recognise the things on that table, but they are made of metal and they look painful.

He can hardly wait.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> added tag: Face Slapping

Jonas looks at the door. It’s Even. He is just leaning on the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest, and looking at Jonas. That gaze feels like a touch on his skin. It makes his nipples tighten up.

Something metallic clinks on the table Isak is leaning over. The sound makes Jonas’ mouth water. It sounds so cold. Jonas presses himself tighter against the chair to intensify the burn on his ass. He remembers the sound of Isak’s palm slapping against his flesh, and his mouth is watering at the memory.

Then he looks at Even again. He looks at Even’s hands. They’re so big. Jonas really wants something now, he only needs to find a way to ask for it. When Isak finally turns back to him, holding a pair of metal clamps connected by a thin silver chain, Jonas’ eyes grow wide. Fuck. His eyes are glued to the small screws on the clamps, and all his blood is flooding to his already packed dick.

“Master?” Jonas whispers. Isak stops, to listen. “What’s that?”

Isak doesn’t look pleased with him.

“You don’t need to worry about that, bitch.” Isak lifts his foot on the edge of the chair, between Jonas’ legs, and presses the ball of his foot against Jonas’ scrotum. Not hard, but hard enough. “Now, if my memory doesn’t fail me, you’re not supposed to speak unless you’re spoken to.”

Now. He can ask now. Jonas draws a sharp breath in through his nose.

“Is he going to slap me for it? Slap my face?”

Jonas can see Isak understands. Isak presses with his platform just a bit harder, then steps back and looks at Even over his shoulder.

“Babe? Do you mind? I hate slapping these bitches, it makes my palms itch.”

Even hums softly and pushes himself upright. He walks to Jonas and raises his hand on his cheek. The touch almost burns. It makes Jonas shiver in anticipation. Even runs his thumb over Jonas’ lips. His fingers stretch along Jonas’ jawline. His palm is cradling his head, and then Even raises his other hand and slaps Jonas on the other cheek.

Even’s palm is big enough to cover his whole face. The slap hits him like a pressure wave, it just slams into him and pushes the air out of his lungs.  _ Again _ someone says, it’s Isak, it’s like he’s somewhere far away, and Jonas’ face explodes again.  _ Again. _ This time it’s the other cheek. Even’s hand envelops the burning cheek and before Jonas can really understand what is happening, his whole face is on fire instead of just half of it. He is feeling dizzy. It’s incredible.

“Fuck”, Jonas whimpers as Even’s hands pull back. Isak pinches his aching cheek.

“Maybe that’ll teach you to shut the fuck up.” Isak lets go and brings the clamps and the chain up in front of Jonas’ face. “Now, fucking finally, let’s get started.”

Isak pinches at Jonas’ nipple, making it tight and hard. Then he pulls at it, so it’s nice and long, and lets the clamp bite it. It makes Jonas gasp. It feels so. Hot? It feels hot and sexy and dirty and humiliating, and when both clamps are in place and the chain falls across his chest Jonas is panting.

Even hums and tugs at the chain lightly. It makes Jonas yelp and see stars. The chain taps cheekily on his chest as Even lets go of it. Jonas is squirming on his seat, and the motion rubs his spanked ass so nicely.

“He looks so nice, love”, Even says. “All worked up like that.”

Isak clicks his tongue.

“He looks like shit. Want to help me train him so he wouldn’t be completely useless to boot?”

Even agrees to. Jonas licks his lips quickly, eager to be trained. Isak grabs the chain and gives it a sharp little tug.

“I want to teach him to come when I pull here.”

Oh. Fucking. God. Yes. Yes.

Even grabs Jonas’ dick. He wraps his long, wonderful fingers around it, and starts moving his hand up and down. It feels so good. It feels so different. It’s so different to when Jonas touches himself, and it’s so different to when Eva touches him. Jonas throws his head back and half moans, half howls in delight. His dick is so ready, he’s so ready, it’s twitching in Even’s hand.

Isak yanks the chain.

It feels like his nipples are being ripped off his chest.

Jonas screams in pain and his orgasm slips away from him. Isak releases the pull and Even gets going again, teasing his dick, making it bold and eager again, and the moment it twitches Isak pulls again.

And again. And again. Jonas knows he will not be able to do this, he knows he can’t come when Isak hurts him this bad, and that failure is burning on his face with bright red fire. He won’t be able to do it. He would love to do it, every cell in his being wants to come for Isak when Isak pulls the chain, but he can’t. It makes him wail. It makes him cry. His face is wet with his tears and his spit, his chest is covered in sweat, his dick is slippery with all the precum Even has pulled out of it, and when Jonas once again feels his peak is getting close he is shaking all over.

Even lets go of his dick, just a pull or two before Jonas would squirt. Isak doesn’t pull the chain. Jonas gets to stumble back from the edge all by himself, with a frustrated cry. Isak and Even wait. They let Jonas gather himself, panting, still shaking, and when Jonas looks up at Isak his master is shaking his head.

“Fucking pathetic.”


End file.
